My little Ponymon Aura Is magic
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: This is a Collaboration Between Me and Undertaker972 On DeviantART. Read and Review please. Its the Only way I can Tell If you like it or not. I suck at Summary's But Title Says it all Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

In Celestia's chambers, a giant, horse-like creature with golden armor suddenly appeared. There were many plates floating around its body. It spoke to Celestia, "Hello Celestia-chan, it has been a while." Celestia looked at the creature, confused for a moment before she remembered who this creature was. "Ah Arceus, yes it has. It feels like just yesterday we first met, yet its been nearly a millennium. What brings you to my world?"

Arceus sighed as he looked down. "It's my champion, hes strong but soon will be betrayed by his friends. I have come to ask for your aid, Would you please allow him to live in Equestria? I can think of no better place to protect him." He looked at Celestia with pleading eyes, shedding a single tear.

She nodded, as a small but promising smile escaped her lips. She spoke again. "We would really like some of those, uh what were they called? Pokermon?" "Pok e mon." he corrected her, but a sweat drop formed when he imagined his children playing poker instead of having Pokemon battles. "I mean, you know Equestria doesn't have Pokemon. So It would help us understand your champion better. I'd imagine He would be bored out of his wits If he didnt have a daily Pokemon battle."

Arceus chuckled as he nodded, "I shall see what I can do. By the way, the technique to get him to your world may have some side effects on him. See to it that he's comfortable upon arrival."

She nodded as she made a slight giggle, "Understood Arceus-kun, now you should inform your champion about the plan." Arceus nodded, "Right well i will be off now, farewell Celestia." Arceus left the same way he came in and went to inform his champion of the news.

Arceus Realm. Dream Scape.

Ash woke up in a golden realm with a familiar giant form looking right at him. He recognized the creature right away. "Lord Arceus, why am I here?" Ash asked the father of all pokemon. The giant horse-like creature gave a friendly yet sad smile as he spoke. "Young one, I have seen your future... and its not pretty. Your friends will soon betray you. In order to avoid that future, I have had some of my children open a worm hole to a different dimension for you. We can not allow them to succeed." Arceus said.

Before Ash could ask why would they betray him, Arceus's eyes glowed and from there, a flash of memory from the future was shown to him. It was of Brock, only wearing a red and Black Team Rocket uniform which was opposite colors to the normal one. He had an evil smile and was about to take his Pikachu. However, Pikachu Bit his own tongue in an attempt to kill itself in order to avoid being captured by Brock. At that moment, it also thought it could be with its best friend, even in the afterlife.

"What was that?" Ash exclaimed as he looked very sick, sadness and anger had overtaken him as well. Arceus looked at Ash, with a sad expression on his face. "I am sorry my son, but there is a way for you to escape this fate. You must leave this world. I have asked a favor of an old friend, her name is Celestia, she promised to take care of you in her realm. You wont be in the same physical form there, but you will be safe."

"But why me? Why would you choose me out of all the other trainers you could save like this?" Ash questioned. "Because Ash Ketchem, I am your father. I disguised myself as a human in order to walk among my creations without being seen. It was there that I met your mother. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. So I courted her and eventually, she had you. I couldnt stay however, I am the god of Pokemon. Your mother understood, thats why she never said much about me."

Ash was shocked as images of a human Arceus and his mother flew into his mind. There was no doubt that Arceus was his father.

"So um, since you're my dad and all, I was wondering if you would like to see a Pokemon i thought of. Maybe you could add it to my new home?"

"Why certainly son, I would love to see it. Just imagine it and i should be able to see it."

Ash pictured a black and silver Lucario with red dots on its cheeks . The difference between it and a normal Lucario was black armor around its chest and legs had a black and silver Pikachu tail. It had the same Aura sensing and speed capabilities.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, I hate to tell you this but the red dots make him look like a clown. Try replacing them with red lines or just remove them all together. "Okay father, but I should go. Who knows when that traitor will attack"

"Ok son. Before you leave. I would like to give you something. Hold out your Pokedex," Arceus asked. Ash did what he was told as the Pokedex started to hover and was slowly engulfed in light. When the light died down, Arceus handed him the upgraded Pokedex.

It had a camera on the the top screen and Ash saw an app that looked like a green phone. Confused, Ash tilted his head as he looked at his father. "Um, what's this?" he asked, pointing at the phone app. "Push that button and you can make phone calls, much like a Pokegear. You can use that to contact me at any time, I've also taken the liberty of putting your mother's number in there as well," Arceus responded. "Oh, I see. Well goodnight dad, I'll see you later." Ash said with a smile, as he disappeared from the Dreamscape,

Real world.

Ash woke up with a start, seeing an unconscious Brock in his tent. He must have tried to attack him in his sleep. But who saved him? Then he saw it, a black and silver Pokemon with a lightning bolt shaped tail was standing behind Brock with its arms crossed. "Well, are we leaving or what?" Asked the Pokemon, telepathically. Ash smiled, realizing what had just happened wasn't a dream. He shed a small tear of happiness, finally knowing who his father was.

Now the question was what to do with Brock. Ash grinned as he called his father, having just come up with a plan. "Hey pops, can you send two Ditto over here and have them transform into me and Pikachu?" "Sure, but may I ask why?" Arceus knew what he was planning but wanted to hear it from his son's mouth. The plan was to use the Dittos to trick Brock when he woke up, that way he wouldn't suspect Ash had escaped. It was genius.

However, May and Max were outside asleep and sitting by the campfire. Ash needed a way to get past them without them noticing. He quietly exited his tent, being careful not to make any loud noises. Once he was at a safe distance away from the camp, he heard 3 familiar voices. "Shouldn't a twerp like you be in bed at this late?" a High Pitch voice asked Ash. He looked up and played a familiar recording on his Pokedex.

Meowth, the Cat Pokemon. "It collect coins at night and loves shiny objects. It spends most of the day sleeping."

The talking Meowth looked like he was about to burst a gasket, but he calmed down not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to his surroundings. "Say, when did you get a Lucario twerp?" asked Meowth with Jessie and James standing next to him. When they appeared out of, who knows where. "Wait a minute, that's not a Lucario!" exclaimed James with a baffled look on his face. "Yeah it was a gift from my father. We haven't decided what to call him though."

"Master, I really hate to break up this reunion but two familiar Auras are coming this way. We better hurry." Stated the unnamed Pokemon with a calm gaze towards his Master. "You're right, sorry but I have a portal to catch!" He dashed off in the direction Arceus said his portal would be, while being followed by the former Team Rocket goons who were confused and wanting to get to the bottom of this.

*Back at camp*

May and Max soon woke up when they heard footsteps. They went to get Ash and Brock in order to investigate. However, they found Brock unconscious and no trace of Ash or Pikachu to be seen.

"Why was Brock in his tent?" May wondered before they heard a voice coming From his watch. "Brock? Brock? Get up and do what you are told, this is no time to be lolly gagging! Get up! That's an order! Team Rocket commands you!"

"What? Brock is a member of Team Rocket?" May thought as she and Max ran out of the tent. desperate to find Ash.

At a random clearing...

"Well, Are you coming out of hiding guys?" Asked Ash with a monotone voice. He was broken, the man that he called his best friend had joined the enemy. "Yes, you seem down in the dumps twerp," said Jessie. "A bottle cap for your thoughts?" Asked James, as they formed a small frown at Ash's tone of voice.

Ash sighed but thought it would be best to tell them. They did clean up their act after all and quit Team Rocket.

"You guys know Brock is one of my best friends, from all the way back during my first journey. Turns out, he's been working for Team Rocket, just like you guys used to. Right now, my father is helping me get away and prevent him from betraying me. As they say, 'you can't hurt what's not there, right?" "Um just out of curiosity twerp, who is your father and how is he helping you?" Asked Jessie, extremely curious.

They were shocked as the unnamed Pokemon handed a picture of Arceus to Jessie. It also handed her a picture of a young man standing with a brown haired girl with pigtails. The Pokemon pointed at the man and then at Arceus. He repeated this 3 times, making sure she got what he was trying to tell her.

Jessie almost fainted but was caught by the Lucario-like Pokemon. James glared at the creature as it shrugged. He didn't care what James thought of him. "Um yous guys, shouldn't we get going?" Asked Meowth with a confused gaze. "No need, we are already here." the unknown Pokemon said. "But i don't see any..." "Mew mew?" Just then Mew and Celebi appeared. Both legendary Pokemon pulled something out of thin air, and tossed them on the ground.

"Oh by the way" Ash said to the unnamed Pokemon. "Um, I just want to give you your name before we leave. How does Lucarion sound?" Lucarion nodded as he picked up Ash bridal style, knowing what could possibly happen once they enter the portal.

*Flashback*

"I am sorry. but your name will be given to you by Ash." Arceus told Lucarion. "Also, there is a chance that once you and Ash go through that portal, something might happen to ash that will change his life forever. If that happens, I want you to make sure he is safe. Is that understood?"

Lucarion nodded, "Yes Lord Arceus, i will protect him with my life, no one will lay one unprofessional finger on your heir."

*Flashback end*

The group was about to leave Through The Portal, But however was temporarily halted by a couple voices.

"Stop please. don't leave us." Ash Asked Lucarion to let him down, Temporarily as he Gazed at the two behind Lucarion and the formal team rockets Goons With a emotionless Face gazing at them.

"Tell me, May... What would you do, If Someone tried to Kill you, to take away something, Or Someone you treasure. Like say, Max, For example."

May, Tilted her head in confusion as Lucarion Took Max hostage, as to Make her see What He is trying to say.

"HEY LET HIM GO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" May exclaimed,

"Not now. but who is to say you won't backstab me later, like he did." Ash said, in his new emotionless tone.

He continued, "This world is a fight for survival. it ain't just some kids game."

"Lucarion, Let him go, I think she understands. now lets go everyone."

"Right, twerp/Master. Everyone With the exception of May and Max left through the Portal as it closed. Never to be Seen again.

Authors Note

Well, How was this? and I know, It Seems a bit Dark... But I have a reason, Brock attempted betrayal has Opened a New way Of thinking about his Formal Home, and he became paranoid that's why he Had Lucarion Do What he did To young Max To show her what could have happened If Max was Him and She was Pikachu. And that doesn't mean that Ash won't Do an occasional Battle, In his new home, It just means That He will do What he can To Protect He will make sure, That Those that are Like team Rocket In His new home are Punished By Suggesting a few Rules To celestia. and make them be under Pokemon law.

Rule one. The Organization has to be thoroughly checked for mistreatment of Pokemon. By a Pokemon Professor Or Ash Himself. If founded that The Pokemon Organization Is hiding Something from either Then Ash Will Inform Celestia, and the team Will Be Disbanded and The Pony in change of the Organization will be locked away in celestia's Dungeon."


End file.
